


Ложный идол

by DarkMoska



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Religious Guilt, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Три раза, когда мистер Грейвз творил магию перед Криденсом





	Ложный идол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [False Idol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593837) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



Когда мистер Грейвз впервые залечивает красные полосы на его руке, Криденс смотрит на затягивающуюся кожу с восторгом в глазах.

— Это, — говорит он, — волшебство.

Мистер Грейвз склоняет голову набок.

— Так и есть. Скоро ты и сам научишься. Но сначала ты должен доказать, что достоин.

Криденс кивает и смотрит на руку, ловя себя на мысли, что готов подставиться под наказание, под побои, лишь бы снова _почувствовать_ , как мистер Грейвз мягко держит его ладонь и забирает боль, как порезы и синяки пропадают, словно рябь на воде.

***

Второй раз магию мистера Грейвза он видит случайно. Криденс ждет ночью возле парковой лавки и внезапно замечает вспышку света. Этот свет — бело-голубой, а не электрически-желтый.

«Мистер Грейвз меня ищет», — думает он и чувствует, как что-то сжимается в груди, и почти не может дышать.

— Похоже на молнию, — говорит Криденс и шепчет: _«озарили молнии Твои вселенную, содрогнулась и в трепет пришла земля»._

Он помнит слишком много святых слов, бессвязных стихов и судных приговоров с хрустящих страниц Библии. Он наизусть знает язык материнских брошюр — _демон, монстр, тварь_ — и чувствует, как они изо дня в день пронзают его шипами.

Он смотрит на крошечный огонек. Как земля перед молниями Господа, он дрожит.

Мистер Грейвз смеется в темноте.

— Испугался маленького Люмоса?

— Люмос?

— Заклинание, призывающее свет, — мистер Грейвз садится на лавку рядом с Криденсом. — От латинского «lumen», свет. У многих заклятий латинские корни.

— Люмен… как lux? Fiat lux, — говорит Криденс.

— Именно. Я знал, что ты умный мальчик, — рот мистера Грейвза слегка изгибается в улыбке, и сердце Криденса снова пропускает удар.

_Да будет свет, да будет свет_ , — повторяет Криденс. И это его первая почти-молитва магии.

***

Он бормочет: _люмос, люмос, люмос_ — накрывшись простынями и вытянув перед собой руку. Но его все еще выворачивает наизнанку уродство, и он знает, что глубоко внутри он слабый, жалкий и бесполезный, и неспособный, совсем не похож на мистера Грейвза с его магией.

Он должен был знать, но всё равно больно. Все утро он теряется в мыслях и не успевает раздать листовки.

На этот раз мать не бьёт его ремнем. Она просто выгоняет его на улицу под дождь без еды, и он топчется там, где они обычно встречаются с мистером Грейвзом, промокший и голодный.

Они не должны сегодня встречаться. Но в Криденсе теплится дурацкая надежда, ему так легче. Как будто после мистера Грейвза остаются невидимые следы, как будто он сам стоит рядом, успокаивает Криденса, говорит, что Криденс достоин магии, что он _хороший мальчик_ …

И в этот момент Криденс понимает, что грех его гораздо больше, чем он мог подумать. Из него вырывается задушенный всхлип, и Криденс точно знает, как бы его назвала матушка; и если бы мистер Грейвз тоже знал, он бы точно от него отвернулся. Ушел навсегда.

— Криденс?

Он вздрагивает от звука голоса мистера Грейвза.

— С-сэр? — неуверенно бормочет Криденс. — Я-я знаю, что мы не должны были сегодня встретиться.

— Она снова тебя била? — спрашивает мистер Грейвз. Мягко. И голос у него мягкий. И ладонь, озарённая светом, словно молния, касается тоже мягко.

Криденс трясёт головой.

— С моей рукой всё в порядке. Простите. Я не хотел, простите, что трачу ваше время. Я виноват, — говорит он.

Простите, что я ненормальный и слабый, не говорит он.

Я всё порчу, не говорит он.

Мистер Грейвз достает палочку, и Криденс ждет боли или наказания. Но его лишь накрывает ощущением теплоты; волосы и одежда высыхают, и над головой появляется невидимый барьер, защищающий их обоих от дождя. Его всё ещё бьёт мелкая дрожь, даже когда мистер Грейвз опускает палочку.

— Ты дрожишь как осиновый лист, — говорит мистер Грейвз. — Дыши.

Его рука обхватывает челюсть Криденса, пальцами прослеживая линию подбородка. Приятно; так приятно, что Криденс задыхается от нежности. Делает вдох.

Криденс пытается задушить в себе нужду.

— Может ли магия сделать человека подобным Богу? Иногда мне кажется… когда вы колдуете…

И это самое сладкое богохульство в его жизни, потому что оно заставляет мистера Грейвза улыбаться, и его глаза темны от удовольствия или, может, от восторга. Криденс чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу, и даже перестаёт дрожать.

— Всегда такие отчаянные, — мягко говорит мистер Грейвз. — Такие жадные.

Он убирает руку. Криденс остается с ощущением пустоты на коже.

***

Его гнев всегда вырывается наружу. В конце концов, он недостаточно хорош и для своей матери, и для мистера Грейвза. У него есть только рубцы на ладонях, дразнящие прикосновения и похвала, которой он совершенно точно не должен так _желать_.

Вся боль и всё горе превращаются в неконтролируемый взрыв.

_Да будет свет, да будет свет_ , — думает Криденс.

Но есть только тьма.


End file.
